


In Which Dean Finds Cas Sleeping

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Dean comes home he’ll find Cas asleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean Finds Cas Sleeping

Sometimes when Dean comes home he’ll find Cas asleep on the couch. It doesn’t happen often, in fact it’s usually the other way around, but when it comes to these rare moments of finding Cas asleep on the couch, well, Dean can’t help but stop and stare. With one hand off the side of the couch, the other haphazardly placed on top of the cat laying on his chest, Cas looks peaceful. He never looks this peaceful when he’s awake, always worried about one thing or another. Dean likes him this way; peaceful. He lets himself stand in the archway of the living room for only a few minuets before moving quietly towards the kitchen and away from Cas. He feels that if he were to stand there any longer the moment would be ruined. Later, Dean hears Cas moving, the cat landing on the ground before running off, and finally Cas yawning as he comes up behind Dean who is sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Hello, Dean. I didn’t hear you come in.” Cas says placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“You were asleep.” Dean points out as he places one of his hands on top of Cas’ glancing up to give Cas a quick smile. 

“So I was.” Cas says before taking his hand off of Dean’s shoulder and moving towards the kitchen. “Hungry?” 

“You know I always am.”


End file.
